1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective cushion for a vehicle occupant's head and, more particularly, to a cushion which can be inflated along windows of side doors in the event of a side impact or roll-over situation.
2. Description of Related Art
One such protective cushion for a vehicle occupant's head is disclosed in International Patent Publication WO96/26087, particularly, FIG. 1 and FIG. 9 of the publication. The known cushion has a vacancy comprising a duct extending from the end at the front side of a vehicle (the front end) to the end at the rear side of the vehicle (the rear end) along the upper edge of the cushion. There are also a plurality of cells or chambers that extend downward from and communicate with the duct. Between the adjacent cells, an occupant-side sheet (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as "cabin-side sheet") and a vehicle body-side sheet (hereinafter, sometimes referred to as "door-side sheet") are joined.
According to the cushion disclosed in WO96/26087, the duct is formed by interweaving the cabin-side sheet and the door-side sheet. The duct thus formed is not ideal for introducing gas into the cells.